Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 016
！ | romaji = Yureru Pendyuramu! | english = Swinging Pendulums of Destiny! | japanese translated = Swinging Pendulums! | alternate = | chapter number = 16 | japanese release = November 21, 2016 | usa release = November 21, 2016 | japanese cover date = January 21, 2017 }} "Swinging Pendulums of Destiny!", known as "Swinging Pendulums!" in the Japanese version, is the sixteenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the January 2017 issue of V Jump, released on November 21, 2016, and in English in the November 21, 2016 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Twenty years in the future, agreeing to help his father Leo in his research, Reiji is diligently analyzing the energy data on Genesis Omega Dragon for hours until he felt a tremor. Reiji attempts to investigate, only to find the door locked as a video feed of Leo appears and tells his son that the world is being destroyed by G.O.D., showing footage of meteors hitting the city, and that he purposely trapped his son to spare him from the unfolding apocalypse. Leo explains that the card containing G.O.D was stolen by his friend Yusho Sakaki and gives Reiji the task to track down Yusho's son through time and stop him from learning how to control the Duel Monster. In the present, Reiji having explained what his father told him, Yuya tries to explain himself and his father's actions. But Reiji refuses to listen as he uses the effect of his "D/D Scale Surveyor" to render Yuya unable to Pendulum Summon. This forces Yuya to call his counterparts for help, Yuto tagging in while commenting on Yuya's earlier remark for him and Yuri to let him handle Reiji by himself. Yuto plays the Spell card Pendulum XYZ so he use the Odd-Eye Dragons in Yuya’s Pendulum zone to Xyz Summon "Dark Anthelion Dragon". When Reiji manages to use "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell's" ability to negate battle damage and Pendulum Summon it back on the field, an eager Yuri takes over and uses "Dowsing Fusion" to use the "Odd-Eyes" Dragons in Yuya's Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Starving Venemy Dragon". Reiji only smirks at seeing Yuto and Yuri's dragons, commenting that the duel has now become more entertaining. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki/Yuto/Yuri vs. Reiji Akaba Turn 2: Reiji Reiji Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Yuya Yuya attempts to use his set Pendulum Scales to Pendulum Summon his monsters back from his Extra Deck, however, Reiji activates the Pendulum Effect of "D/D Scale Surveyor", setting both of Yuya's Pendulum Scales to zero ("Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon": Scale 1 → 0) ("Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon": Scale 4 → 0). At this point, Yuto switches places with Yuya. Yuto activates "Pendulum XYZ", allowing him to treat the Level of "Persona Dragon" as the same Level as "Phantom Dragon" and use both cards from his Pendulum Zones as Xyz Materials. He overlays the Level 7 "Persona Dragon" and "Phantom Dragon" to Xyz Summon "Dark Anthelion Dragon" (3000/2500). Yuto activates the effect of "Anthelion Dragon": by detaching 1 Xyz Material, "Anthelion Dragon" halves the ATK of "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" ("Maxwell": 2800 → 1400 ATK), increases its own ATK by the same amount ("Anthelion": 3000 → 4400 ATK) and recovers Yuto's LP by that same amount (Yuto: 1200 → 2600 LP). "Anthelion Dragon" attacks and destroys "Zero Maxwell", but the latter's effect reduces the battle damage to Reiji's LP to zero. As his turn ends, Yuto switches back to Yuya. Turn 4: Reiji Reiji uses his set Pendulum Scales to Pendulum Summon "Zero Maxwell" (2800/2500) from his Extra Deck. He activates "Block Attack", switching "Anthelion Dragon" to Defense Position. "Zero Maxwell" attacks "Anthelion Dragon", with its effect activating, reducing the latter's DEF to zero. Yuya activates the effect of "Anthelion Dragon", detaching its last Xyz Material to halve the ATK of "Zero Maxwell" ("Maxwell": 2800 → 1400 ATK), increase its own ATK by the same amount ("Anthelion": 3000 → 4400 ATK) and recover Yuya's LP by that same amount (Yuya: 2600 → 4000 LP). Furthermore, "Anthelion Dragon" prevents its own destruction the turn Yuya has activated its effect, so it isn't destroyed by the attack, but the effect of "Zero Maxwell" still inflicts piercing battle damage to Yuya (Yuya: 4000 → 2600 LP). Reiji activates his face-down "00 Rush", allowing "Zero Maxwell" to attack "Anthelion Dragon" again; once more, "Anthelion Dragon" isn't destroyed, but Yuya takes piercing battle damage (Yuya: 2600 → 1200 LP). Reiji Sets 1 card. During the End Phase, the effect of "Anthelion Dragon" wears off, returning its own ATK, as well as the ATK of "Zero Maxwell" to their original values. Turn 5: Yuya Since Yuya currently has 3 Pendulum Monsters in his Extra Deck, he activates "Pendulum Halt", drawing 2 cards. At this point, Yuri switches places with Yuya. Yuri activates "Dowsing Fusion", allowing him to use Pendulum Monsters from his Graveyard as Fusion Materials. Yuri fuses "Persona Dragon" and "Phantom Dragon" to Fusion Summon "Starving Venemy Dragon" (2500/2000). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This chapter's Japanese name holds a double meaning. While the Furigana forces the reading "Pendulum(s)", the base Kanji reads "(The) Two Destined Ones/(The) Destined Two" (運命の二人 Unmei no futari), making the base form read something along the lines of "The Destined Two Swing!", while the Furigana makes one read it as "The Pendulum(s) Swing!/Swinging Pendulum(s)!".